onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Edward Newgate
; ; | doppor = Masakazu Morita | doppita = Riccardo Peroni (ep. 151); Raffaele Farina (ep. 316); Dario Oppido (ep. 422); Marco Balbi (ep. 461+) | prima = Capitolo 234; episodio 151 | razza = Umano | affi = Pirati di Barbabianca | ruolo = Capitano; pirata; imperatore | data = 6 aprile | età = 72 anni (prima parte; deceduto) | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = Gura Gura | altro = }} Edward Newgate, meglio noto come Barbabianca, era il capitano dei pirati di Barbabianca ed era considerato l'uomo più forte del mondo dopo la morte di Gol D. Roger. È stato uno dei quattro imperatori del Nuovo Mondo fino a quando non ha perso la vita durante la battaglia di Marineford. Appearance Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps in particular seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. He had many scars running along his chest; one, in particular, he got from Roger. Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. In the manga, his eyes are brown, but in the anime, his eye color is seen to be yellow. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. In the manga, after Akainu melted off a portion of his face, Whitebeard lost his left eye and the left side of his mustache (this was changed to just losing the left side of his mustache in the anime) as well as a massive hole in his torso (a second, bigger hole in the stomach was also dealt by Akainu in the anime). However, for the entire 72 years that he lived, he had never once received a wound on his back, because he never ran away from his battles. Galleria Personality Edward Newgate seemed to be a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years (before he commanded his own ship and became known as Whitebeard). Unlike his comrades who loved treasure and riches, Newgate only desired a family and saw that as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless (to the point of making it seem that he considered admirals, Shichibukai and other Yonko to be annoyances more than legitimate threats). In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him (from his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Shanks warning him of Blackbeard). However, later revelations showed that he was much more thoughtful than he appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them (his loud declaration that Fishman Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes). Although from what other people saw of him, he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knew that he was nothing but a single man, and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past. The first things he talked about when Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the war, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Yonko Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him mainly involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation, as seen with his encounters with Shanks, Roger and Shiki. Still, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from the Pirate, judging from the nature of these said conversations. Among his philosophies in life was that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he does not live to regret it. He had also been shown to be forgiving even after being stabbed in the abdomen by his ally Squard when he realized that Akainu had deceived Squard. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards. Whitebeard never forgave the death of a crewmate. His stance, that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong came when he declared war with the World Government solely to save Ace's life. Another example is taking on Blackbeard and his crew despite being close to death to avenge Thatch. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard also believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squard's) original crew. Relazioni Crew Whitebeard considered every single member of his crew, as well as his allies, his "sons". His strong love for his crew and allies traced all the way back to before he even had a crew, when he stated that the one thing he wanted more than anything was a family. Any crewmember from Whitebeard's crew who kills another crewmember had to be punished by another member of his crew, they were to be hunted down by the commander of that former crew member's division. Whitebeard's strong stand against crewmate killing was based on his fatherly stance over every member of his crew. As a result of this treatment the whole crew affectionately referred to him as . However, Whitebeard did not force commanders to hunt down wayward crew members if he had an uneasy feeling about the situation. In the case of Blackbeard, for example, Whitebeard tried to make an exception and stop Ace from hunting down Blackbeard. In spite of Whitebeard's advice Ace insisted on hunting Blackbeard for the sake of Pops' honor. This was not blind loyalty, as Whitebeard was willing to go to war with the World Government to save Ace. In addition, Whitebeard took full responsibility for the actions of his crew and kept a stern iron fist outward appearance for non-crew members, falsely claiming to outsiders that he ordered Ace to hunt down Blackbeard. Whitebeard also treated all of his "sons" and "daughters" equally, and claimed to Squard that Ace was no different than any other, despite being Gol D. Roger's son. In battle, while this unshakable bond between him and his crew stood, Whitebeard's subordinates knew better than to get in the way of their captain. Marco had a very strong bond with Whitebeard. During the Battle of Marineford, Marco stood at Whitebeard's side almost the entire time in the early stages of the battle. Marco was also the first and only crewmate who rushed to Whitebeard's aid, after the latter's stabbing to Squard and during his battle with Akainu. Later, Marco attempted to assist his captain in fighting Blackbeard, but was ultimately ordered to stand down. Alleati New World Pirates Aside from their own 1600 member crew, the Whitebeard Pirates have many allies from the New World. Each one of the pirate captains was an infamous pirate who had made a name for him or herself in the New World. There seemed to be at least 43 crews allied with Whitebeard. Whitebeard treated all of his long-time allies just like his own crew, as though they were his own sons. They all seemed to know Ace, at least, and were willing to help Whitebeard's cause when Ace was about to be executed at Marineford. However, they were not aware that Ace was Roger's son until around the time Ace died. Monkey D. Luffy Whitebeard seemed to have some form of respect for Luffy after hearing about him from both Ace and Shanks. Whereas Ace had shown excitement that Luffy was on the Grand Line, Shanks had stated that he had given up his arm on a "bet on the New Age", referring to Luffy. After showing his fierce tenacity, Luffy had managed to gain Whitebeard's respect, something that he did not give to many other "brats", and can be easily seen as the highest honor any Pirate can attain. Whitebeard went as far as assigning his top commander Marco to act as Luffy's bodyguard during the war and "would not have forgiven" him if Luffy had died. As the war went on, his respect for Luffy increased after witnessing Luffy's true potential to the point that Whitebeard decided to assign all his forces to fully support Straw Hat Luffy with all their might, a decision which even surprised his own men. This also marks the first time that Whitebeard called him by his given name, Straw Hat Luffy, instead of "brat" showing that through the course of the war Whitebeard came to acknowledge him and his strength. Luffy respected Whitebeard as well, believing that anyone whom Ace admires cannot be a bad person. He respected him so much he was willing to go so far as to intercept an attack from Crocodile aimed at Whitebeard's life; even before he met him in person. Nemici Gol D. Roger Nonostante i due siano stati rivali in passato, Gol D. Roger ed Edward Newgate si rispettavano profondamente. Poco prima di morire i due grandi pirati bevvero assieme e Roger si offrì di svelargli come ragiungere Raftel, ma Barbabianca preferì farsi svelare il mistero celato dietro alla D. contenuta nel suo nome. Marina Barbabianca stima Monkey D. Garp e Sengoku ed è a sua volta stimato dai due. Tuti gli altri Marine per lui sono solo dei ragazzinini che non si meritano il suo rispetto. Sakazuki, in particolare, si è attirato le ire di Barbabianca per avere ucciso Ace. Imperatori Shanks Nonostante siano nemici, Barbabianca e Shanks si rispettano a vicenda, anche se Barbabianca considera ancora Shanks come un principiante, perchè è molto più vecchio di lui. Shanks ha impedito a Kaido di attaccare Barbabianca mentre quest'ultimo si preparava ad affrontare la Marina. Inoltre è giunto in rinforzo dei suoi uomini a Marineford, ha ottenuto da Sengoku i cadaveri di Ace e Barbabianca ed ha partecipato ai loro funerali. Marshall D. Teach Marshall D. Teach era in passato uno degli uomini di Barbabianca, finchè non si è macchiato del crimine più grave uccidendo uno dei suoi compagni, Satch. In seguito Teach ha sconfitto e consegnato Ace alla Marina. A Marineford Barbabianca ha rinnegato Teach come suo figlio. Durante il salto temporale i pirati di Barbanera hanno conquistato la maggior parte dei territori che in precedenza erano sotto la protezione di Barbabianca. Abilities and Powers Whitebeard was given the title of the "strongest man in the world" for his unmatched physical strength, and was one of the only men in the world who could match the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, in a fight (the only other known to match him was Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, said to have cornered Gol D. Roger numerous times). He was one of the Yonko, four of the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Shanks, Kaido, and Charlotte Linlin. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. Newgate's reputation was so great, his simple declaration of Fishman Island being his territory was enough to keep slave traders and pirates from attacking the place further, making Edward Newgate himself far more effective than the treaty signed with the World Government 200 years before his death. Edward Newgate was the captain of the "Whitebeard Pirates", directly controlling an enormous pirate fleet of 1,600 pirates, divided into 16 divisions, each one being led by an incredibly powerful division commander. A testament to his power is the fact that the Shichibukai and World Government used virtually all their power to prepare to fight him. Whitebeard's powers were so vast that few would dare challenge him or any of his crew, making Ace, Crocodile, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Blackbeard, Kaido and Luffy a few very brave and powerful people. In the past, Ace tried to attack Whitebeard over a hundred times, with each attempt resulting in subsequent failure and injury. Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless that he was able to do so even when he was sleeping. After Akainu killed Ace, Whitebeard brutally injured the admiral with the Admiral being practically helpless in response to Whitebeard's power, temporarily defeating him in a relatively short battle with a mere two hits. While Akainu was able to burn off a portion of Whitebeard's face, this was only due to the latter's control of magma. Another example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks as when their weapons clashed the heavens split in two. Based just on his brute strength alone, Newgate blocked a two-handed downward swing from the giant Vice Admiral John Giant with only one hand on his bisento, and extinguished the flames of one of Akainu's molten rocks with just a single breath. Whitebeard also prevented a massive paddle ship (captained by Squard) from further advancing using only one hand. He was able to jump to extreme heights to land shots on otherwise untouchable enemies, such as John Giant. All these feats surely confirmed his title. Besides his formidable power, Whitebeard was an incredibly skilled military strategist, and a match for Sengoku the Buddha. His tactical prowess was demonstrated when he scattered the pirates so that they would not be routed by Pacifista, or when he bypassed the siege wall. Physical Abilities During the Marineford war, he completely overpowered vast numbers of Marine officers and giants, such as Vice Admiral Ronse with only his single hand and his Devil Fruit powers. (It should be noted that he held back until Ace's death at Akainu's hands) He has also been shown to be able to move at a considerable speed, having snuck up on Akainu, with the latter only realizing it once his soldiers yelled at him to watch out. The very fact that he launched a surprise-attack on the admiral, one with very acute hearing, also demonstrates that Newgate had impressive stealth attributes, despite his gigantic size. Whitebeard appeared to have some health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age and severe drinking. He was always surrounded by nurses, when not in battle he used oxygen tubes, and was hooked up to intravenous tubes and life support systems. Despite this, he used to literally drink sake by the barrel. However, Marco noted that Whitebeard's health had gotten worse, and he no longer possessed the reflexes to avoid Squard's surprise attack, which was, in the past, something easy for him to achieve. Even with his health issues, Newgate was still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were amazing: he was able to keep fighting despite the number of life threatening injuries which included part of his head being literally burned off. This also proves that Newgate possessed incredible amounts of stamina and endurance; no matter how much damage he took throughout the battle, Whitebeard continued to press forward and fight, only stopping (and finally dying) once the near entirety of the Blackbeard Pirates collectively shot and stabbed him to death at point-blank range. It was shown that even in his old age, in a heavily wounded state, and without his Devil Fruit powers, he could take down a Shichibukai-level opponent without a problem as demonstrated in his fight against Blackbeard. He took about 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, 46 wounds from cannonballs, and got half of his face blasted off, resulting in 465 injuries in total. In additon, Whitebeard was on the receiving end of Kizaru's laser beams and Akainu's two magma blasts. And even after taking so much damage in his already weakened state, he died standing, an impressive feat when compared to other characters. Frutto del diavolo Barbabianca ha mangiato il frutto Gura Gura, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha che gli ha donato la capacità di produrre onde d'urto. Secondo le parole di Sengoku, questo frutto potrebbe anche distruggere il mondo intero. Con le onde d'urto si possono crearemaremoti e terremoti; inoltre è possibile colpire l'aria, distruggendo qualsiasi cosa si trovi in volo. Weapon Whitebeard fought with a very heavy polearm called a bisento (a more massive version of the japanese naginata), and was immensely skilled with it. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole (with the stripes being all plain brown in the anime, but red and yellow in the manga) ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. With Whitebeard's immense skills and powers, the bisento was strong enough to clash with Shanks' saber, which caused the clouds (and even the heavens) to split. Whitebeard usually employed the bisento using both hands, but was also seen capable of using it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, and sometimes he was seen planting its blade in the ground, in order to use both of his hands freely for his Devil Fruit. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit and Busoshoku Haki, to increase the already great damage he can inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential Devil Fruit defense his opponents may offer. Also, the bisento is extremely durable, as it stopped Akainu's magma attack without melting or any visible damage, though it may be Whitebeard coating it with Busoshoku Haki. It sustained a two-handed downward swing from giant Vice Admiral John Giant as well. After its owner's death, it became a marking for Newgate's burial site, with his coat, a bouquet of flowers, and the crew's flag hanging from it. Ambizione Barbabianca è una delle poche persone ad essere in grado di utilizzare tutti e tre i tipi di Ambizione. Con l'Ambizione della percezione è riuscito a prevedere tutti i tentativi di Ace di ucciderlo, anche mentre dormiva. A Marineford ha percepito l'attacco di Crocodile ma non si è mosso perchè aveva previsto che Rufy l'avrebbe intercettato. Per colpa dell'età, però, non è riuscito ad accorgersi dell'imminente attacco di Squardo. Mediante l'uso dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Newgate poteva colpire i possessori di frutti Rogia, come i tre ammiragli della Marina. Anche gli squarci nel cielo avenuti durante lo scontro con Shanks erano dovuti all'Ambizione dell'armatura da parte dei due. Sapeva utilizzare anche l'Ambizione del re, come rivelato da alcuni dei suoi uomini. Storia Passato Gioventù Non si sa quasi nulla della vita di Newgate prima che fondasse la sua ciurma. In passato era membro di un altro equipaggio e sosteneva di non era interessato ai tesori, ma a trovarsi una famiglia. Clashing of the Crews It is unknown how the events that led to the rivalry between Whitebeard's crew and Roger's happened. They competed often, leading to much bloodshed. Whitebeard came to know certain members of Roger's crew and came to know certain familiarities amongst the crew such as seeing Shanks with Bagy. Somewhere along the Grand Line, Roger pulled away from Whitebeard and made it to Raftel. At some point, the two grew to respect each other, and Whitebeard was one of those Roger met shortly before his death to say goodbye. During the meeting, Roger explained The Will of D. La visita di Shiki Qualche tempo dopo la morte di Roger, Shiki raggiunse la Moby Dick per proporre un'alleanza a Barbabianca con l'obiettivo di conquistare il mondo intero, ma Newgate la rifiutò. L'ingresso di Ace Un giorno Barbabianca lesse sul giornale di Portuguese D. Ace, un pirata che stava guadagnandosi velocemente una grande fama e che aveva addirittura rifiutato un posto nella Flotta dei sette. Qualche tempo dopo, avendo appreso la notizia che Ace lo cercava per sfidarlo, Barbabianca lo raggiunse ed accettò il duello. Lo scontro fu di brevissima durata, ma Barbabianca notò il talento del giovane e lo fece imbarcare sulla sua nave. Dopo molti tentativi a vuoto di ucciderlo, Ace accettò di diventare uno dei "figli" di Barbabianca, fino a diventare il comandante della seconda divisione. Ace raccontò a Barbabianca di essere figlio naturale di Gol D. Roger, credendo che sarebbe stato cacciato, ma Newgate si limitò a ridere. Ad un certo punto circa un anno prima dell'inizio dell'avventura di Rufy, Marshall D. Teach, che faceva parte della divisione di Ace, uccise il capitano della quarta divisione Satch per impadronirsi del frutto Dark Dark che aveva trovato e poi fuggì. Ace, infuriato, decise di dargli la caccia personalmente, e Barbabianca cercò di dissuarderlo, ma senza successo. Saga di Jaya Qualche tempo dopo un uomo di Shanks, Rockstar, sale sulla Moby Dick per consegnare a Barbabianca una lettera del suo capitano. Infastidito che Shanks gli abbia inviato una lettera invece di presentarsi di persona, Barbabianca la straccia senza nemmeno leggerla, pretendendo di parlare faccia a faccia con il suo interlocutore. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Shanks raggiunge Edward Newgate e gli chiede di richiamare Ace, ritenendo che non sia in grado di affrontare Marshall D. Teach. Barbabianca ignora il consiglio e la discussione sfocia in un breve scontro, al termine del quale Shanks se ne va. Saga di Marineford Ace's Execution Whitebeard and his pirate crew went to prevent Ace's execution. Donquixote Doflamingo stated that the Shichibukai were getting ready to engage the Whitebeard Pirates. While Ace's execution was in a week's time, the Marines were expecting something much sooner and were rallying the Shichibukai for his assault. It had been revealed that Whitebeard's mother ship, the Moby Dick, had started to move, and that he had taken out all 23 ships keeping an eye on him in an instant, leaving the Marines completely clueless as to exactly where and when he would attack. Recently, one of Momonga's subordinates mentioned that Kaido had tried to attack Whitebeard but that Shanks had interfered. It was revealed that Whitebeard and his crew had the power to make Marineford mobilize 100,000 elite soldiers and 3 Marine admirals, and call all the Shichibukai to battle his crew. Whitebeard's allies have entered the execution grounds, ready to do battle with the Marines, admirals, and the Shichibukai. Whitebeard himself and his commanders have all entered directly into the bay in the front of the execution stand, using a coating to travel underwater. As Whitebeard walks onto the galleon figure of the Moby Dick, he tells Ace to hold on a little longer. When Ace asked him why they came to save him, even if they all told him to not go after Blackbeard in the first place, Whitebeard denies this, saying he himself sent Ace after Blackbeard. He then uses his Gura Gura no Mi powers to cause a massive sea-quake to raise two gigantic tidal waves against Marine Headquarters. However, the two tsunamis are stopped by Aokiji who then attacks him with ice spears which, along with the ice admiral, are shattered by an air-quake from Whitebeard. This forced him to freeze the sea creating a solid platform for the oncoming battle. Dracule Mihawk, wishing to see how much stronger Whitebeard was, launched a powerful sword slash in his direction. However, Third Division Commander Jozu blocked the attack with his diamond-based Devil Fruit power. Kizaru then tries to attack Whitebeard with an array of light beams, but this is stopped by First Division Commander Marco who states that they cannot make a play for "the king" on their first turn causing Kizaru to state that the Whitebeard Pirates are "scary". Whitebeard was later seen patronizing Akainu after he stopped Jozu by telling him to go light some birthday candles. When Oars Jr. began his reckless attack through the plaza, Whitebeard called him a fool for being suicidal. However, he sent his men to back up the giant. When Oars falls to the ground, the Marine giant Vice Admiral Ronse attacks Whitebeard, but he easily defeats him while the rest of the Marines are shocked at his tremendous power. Then he calls forth another ally to break the ice surrounding the bay. New Allies Arrive Poco dopo l'arrivo sul campo di battaglia degli evasi da Impel Down, Rufy impedisce a Crocodile di attaccare Barbabianca e poi si rivolge a quest'ultimo senza paura affermando che sarà lui stesso a diventare il re dei pirati. Barbabianca rimane affascinato dalla spavalderia del giovane e uniscono le forze per raggiungere l'obiettivo comune: salvare Ace. Dopo che Rufy è partito alla carica, Barbabianca ordina a Marco di proteggerlo a qualsiasi costo. Con l'evolversi della battaglia ordina ai capitani suoi alleati di dividersi in due schieramenti perchè ha intuito il piano di Sengoku. As the Pacifista arrive from behind, in the hopes of trapping the pirates into the bay, Whitebeard yells for the pirates to attack the platform in order to save Ace. During this time, Squard, one of the allies of the Whitebeard Pirates arrives from behind and informs Whitebeard that many of the pirates are struggling at the back, moving between Whitebeard and the battlefield as he does so. Whitebeard declares that he too will now join the attack to which Squard responds with his gratitude towards the Whitebeard Pirates. Marco, who is in the battlefield, looks up to notice Squard with Whitebeard. As he does so Squard thrusts a large katana into Whitebeard's abdomen, going through his backside as well. Whitebeard looks down upon Squard in shock. Squard accused Whitebeard that he made a deal with Sengoku to spare Ace and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates' lives in exchange for the lives of the 43 New World captains. Crocodile commented that he did not lose to this weakling (Whitebeard). Marco commented how his health is getting worse as time passes and if that was the real Whitebeard in his prime, he should have dodged Squard's attack with ease. Whitebeard is then seen in a flashback, ripping medical devices off his chest telling his crew that he does not want the enemy to pity him. He embraces Squard and tells him that he is a fool but even if he is, Whitebeard loves him like a son. He then asks Squard who pulled his loyal and honest heart into the darkness. Whitebeard learns from Squard that it was Akainu's doing, on which he commented how Sengoku has not changed a bit. Whitebeard tells Squard that holding children accountable for the sins of their fathers is foolish, that they are all his family and Ace is no different from his other sons. Whitebeard asks if the pirates are saying that he sold off the heads of his sons. Then, Whitebeard creates a quake, destroying the walls of ice which prevented the pirates from escaping and tells the pirates to believe what they want. Whitebeard then reflects on Crocodiles' comment that he was a weakling. He said that he is still just a man with only one heart. Even though others may call him a demon and a monster he knows that he cannot stay the most powerful man forever. Whitebeard also states if he saves the future of one young life, he should be allowed to retire from this life. Finally, Whitebeard comes down from his ship and heads toward the enemies saying if anyone wishes to come along with him, they have to be ready to lose their lives. Sengoku calls out to the Marines to brace themselves as the strongest man in the world is about to attack. John Giant tried to stop him but Whitebeard created a earthquake on the ground. This earthquake was so strong that the Marines commented that the whole island even the sea is tilting to one side and by making the earthquake he destabilized John Giant. The pirates commented that it is better now to keep their distance from the old guy. On the other side, the Marines said that this is beyond just an earthquake. Doflamingo said that Whitebeard is one crazy old man. From this earthquake, the city started crumbling. Whitebeard then fired off another earthquake into John Giant's chest that appears to have caused internal damage. The pirates said that Whitebeard almost made it to the platform and that he needs to take them all out. Luffy asked if Whitebeard cares about hurting people on his own side or not. Jinbe replied that his crew knew what to expect and stayed well out of the way. After the Marines raised the encircling wall, Whitebeard said aloud that his forces could still be victorious. However, when Akainu used his meteor magma attack to destroy the layer of ice that served as the battlefield, Whitebeard looked up solemnly. As the ice was destroyed, melting back into water, the Marines took the opportunity to start picking off the now-swimming Whitebeard pirates, while Whitebeard himself watches his ship, the Moby Dick, burn and then apologizes. Later, he fired off a shockwave at one of the wall sections, only for it to cause a large dent in that wall section and prompting a pirate to comment on how it was no ordinary iron. When Luffy, with Jinbe's help, is hurled over the wall in a waterspout and with a broken piece of a ship's mast, Whitebeard comments on how Luffy's recklessness is just like Ace's. He then shouts out to Oars Jr. to stay where he is for they would need his help before yelling over to Jozu to ready the Trump Card and then ordering his men to charge the plaza. Sengoku showed shock as Whitebeard raised another ship of his from bottom of the sea; Whitebeard comments that he never said all his ships were present and accounted for at the surface. He and all the remaining pirates allied to him reach the plaza as Oars grabs the ship, lifts it, and places it in the plaza. Whitebeard asks Ace whether his head is still attached and then asks all of his sons to stand back as he creates a huge shockwave with his bisento, taking out a lot of Marines. He then gives the order to destroy the Marines and rescue Ace. As Whitebeard prepares to launch yet another shockwave, Aokiji appears and freezes him, encasing him in a block of ice - only to see Whitebeard breaking it with a simple quake mere seconds later, followed by impaling him with his bisento. As Aokiji is about to return the favor with an Ice Partisan, Jozu interrupts the battle, shattering the admiral into pieces with a tackle and asks his "father" to handle the battle to which Whitebeard complies. He then catches an unconscious Luffy in midair who was blown by Kizaru's kick. Whitebeard is taunted by Kizaru who says that he shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him and not let such garbage lead the charge. As an answer, he remains silent - and hands Luffy over to his men so they can tend to his wounds, telling Luffy he has done enough as he retains consciousness. Whitebeard comments on how he always held a soft spot for people like Luffy, despite the fact that they can merely "talk the talk". Charging towards the Marines, Whitebeard is intercepted by Akainu who engages him in battle. Akainu says that at the rate the current events are proceeding, Whitebeard is going to wipe Marineford off the face of the planet. Whitebeard laughs and tells Akainu that all he needs to do is stop him. He is later seen noticing that Garp has joined the battle. As Akainu and Whitebeard continue their fight, Whitebeard suddenly collapses, succumbing to the effects of old age. Akainu uses this opportunity to deal a devastating blow to him. Doing the same, multiple Marine Officers act upon this chance to barrage him with attacks of their own. However, they are quickly swept away by a fierce swing of the bisento. Although he is severely wounded, Whitebeard claims that he cannot die before he secures the future of his children and stands his ground while his crew's commanders, including Jinbe, take position behind him with swords raised, ready to guard their Captain from behind. Sengoku's reply over Whitebeard's statement was that he would show the future of his children here and now by proceeding to give the order for Ace' execution. Whitebeard tries to stop it but his condition prevents him from doing. Just when all hope is lost, Luffy, who went straight back to battle after receiving another dose of Ivankov's Tension Hormones (per Luffy's request), lets loose an uncontrolled surge of Haoshoku Haki yelling at the executioners to stop, knocking them out, along with several weak-willed pirates and Marines in the process, which seems to shock Whitebeard. As he seems to be impressed after witnessing Luffy's Haoshoku Haki, he knocks out the charging Marine troops in front of him and immediately orders his men to back up Luffy with all their might. Whitebeard's men react surprised at his sudden order, but follow it nonetheless. Whitebeard's reason for this order is because he wants to witness if Luffy might live up to his expectations as he states that Luffy, who is the carrier of Will of the D., might be able to show him what lies at the end of the current era. He's later seen intercepting Kizaru who tries to stop Luffy from reaching the platform. As he watches the event that unfolds on the passage, Kizaru manages to slip from Whitebeard's attack and shoots a few beams through his wound from Akainu. During the big explosion which was caused by the Marines who aimed their fire at the collapsing scaffold, he's seen very relieved after witnessing Luffy and Ace emerging safely from the explosion thanks to Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers. Whitebeard is next seen smiling as Luffy and Ace make their escape. When Squard appears in a paddle boat begging everyone to escape while he fights the Marines as an act of repentance, Whitebeard chides him and explains that it would be tragic for him to see one of his "sons" lose his life before him. Whitebeard says that Squard should not feel any guilt as a "pesky stab" did nothing to sway his life. Whitebeard then gives his "final order" despite protests from many of those present. He asks them to fall back to the New World safely. He explains that he is a relic of history and has no place in the "new age". Upon further protests, he maintains that they must do as he says as it is an order from the captain. The pirates begrudgingly accept. As they part, his final words to them are to not look back, that the times were changing. Whitebeard reminisces about the past before he begins his final attack, causing Marines to be blown away and Marineford to crack. Whitebeard stands facing the Marines with a triumphant grin on his face and saying that he had traveled a long way. He then yells a challenge to the Marines to finish the battle once and for all. Whitebeard's Last Stand Whitebeard continues to reduce Marineford to ruins and attack any Marines that are interfering with the pirates' escape. He then asks Ace if he is a good father and Ace replies "of course". After being provoked by Akainu, Ace attacks Akainu who in turn dominates the battle, and uses his magma fist to strike through Ace from behind, when he tries to protect Luffy. The pirates, shocked by this turn of events, suddenly yell out Ace's name and Whitebeard is seen looking with disbelief in Ace's direction. Later on, when Ace speaks his last words, Whitebeard realizes that it is too late for Ace and tearfully reminisces about the day when he met Ace who had come to claim his head. After Ace's death, an enraged Whitebeard attacks Akainu, damaging the admiral severely, but not without getting nearly half of his face torn off. Whitebeard retaliates with an attack that splits the island of Marineford in two, thus separating him from his crew and pirate allies. This attack also reveals that the Blackbeard Pirates have been watching the whole ordeal from the shadows. Blackbeard greets his former captain by saying that he has come to see his death. As soon as Sengoku and Blackbeard are done talking, however, Whitebeard strikes the Marine Headquarters, causing the Blackbeard Pirates to lose their footing. Whitebeard snarlingly claimed that he no longer considers Teach to be his son for killing Thatch, and intends to get revenge by executing the traitor. Whitebeard then attempts to punch Blackbeard with a quake punch, but Blackbeard blocks it. Blackbeard then asked Whitebeard how it feels to not be able to create earthquakes. Whitebeard strikes Blackbeard with his bisento, pins him down and uses his Gura Gura ability to choke Blackbeard. While choking him, Blackbeard fearfully asked him if he would kill his own son, which Whitebeard ignored and released the shock wave to heavily injure Teach. Blackbeard then commands his pirates to attack, resulting a point blank barrage of blades and bullets; while he's being attacked, Whitebeard suddenly starts remembering when Roger told him about his own death and the true meaning of "D". Soon the Blackbeard Pirates run out of bullets, and Whitebeard is amazingly still standing. He proceeds to tell Teach that he is not the man that Roger is waiting for. Whitebeard also speaks to Sengoku and tells him that even though Roger's bloodline is gone, his flame still burns, as there are people who will inherit Roger's will, so Ace's will will also be inherited, and that one day, a grand battle that will engulf the whole world will begin. He proceeds to say that when someone finds "that" treasure, the world will be turned upside-down, and before finishes his speech by shouting to the world that "One Piece" exists, much to Sengoku's fury. Whitebeard once again remembers his younger days when one of his crewmates asked him if he did not want treasure, what it was that interested him. Whitebeard's answer was "a family", much to the amusement of the man who had posed the question. After saying his final farewell to his grieving crew and distraught allies, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate dies standing on his feet. It is stated that despite his grievous wounds, and even with half his face gone, he continued to strike down enemies, proving he was truly a monster. Once he dies, his coat falls from his back and it is shown to have been untarnished by a single wound of retreat not only from this battle, but from his entire life as a pirate. Differenze tra manga e anime Nell'anime, quando Akainu attacca Barbabianca dopo la morte di Ace, l'ammiraglio brucia solo una parte dei baffi dell'imperatore, mentre nel manga gli distrugge metà del volto. Inoltre, nell'anime, lo colpisce un'altra volta al torace e lo riempie di lava. Il suo scontro con Barbanera è allungato e lo colpisce numerose volte con dei pugni prima di utilizzare il suo bisento. Influenze Il nome "Edward" deriva dal vero nome del pirata Barbanera, ovvero Edward Teach. "Newgate" invece probabilmente deriva dalla prigione di Newgate, che si trova a Londra. L'aspetto fisico del personaggio è basato su quello del proprietario di un pub in cui Oda andava spesso. L'uomo sedeva al bancone con dei tubi infilati nel naso, beveva sake chiamandolo "medicina" e raccontava storie di guerra. La morte di Barbabianca potrebbe esssere ispirata a quella di Saitō Musashibō Benkei, che morì in piedi dopo avere ricevuto innumerevoli ferite in battaglia. Curiosità * Edward Newgate era universalmente riconosciuto come "l'uomo più forte al mondo". Un altro imperatore, Kaido, è considerato "la creatura più forte al mondo". Navigazione de:Edward Newgate en:Edward Newgate es:Edward Newgate fr:Edward Newgate zh:白鬍子艾德華·紐蓋特 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Ex imperatori Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione della percezione Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione del re Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Deceduti